tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lab-Rat
This page is for the standard Cobra trooper. For the specially-trained all-female trooper force, see Night-Stalkers. For the slightly better-trained and better-equipped Cobra foot-soldiers, see Vipers. Unlike their namesake, COBRA LAB-RATS do not experiment on themselves. They are COBRA TROOPERS that have gained status by showing great aptitude for chemical and other scientific research. These skilled technicians use sophisticated laboratory equipment to create and reproduce a host of chemical agents and munitions. It is their primary function to develop and test new classes of chemical weapons as well as provide delivery method options to COBRA COMMANDER. COBRA LAB-RATS have been authorized to experiment on all prisoners, as well as their fellow soldiers. Which is lucky for them, since TOXO-VIPERS do not volunteer to be infected with Compound Z. Most cases involve accidental exposure, while other methods are much more nefarious. Each dose and phase level of the infected personnel must be documented to maintain control over their test subjects. However, the psychological effect of zombified soldiers turning against their own teammates is not yet known. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: When Cobra kidnapped Dr. Adele Burkhart, Cobra Troopers were implemented to defend the Caribbean island base. In order to better defend the island, they killed the indigenous people to prevent any uprising. When the Joe Team came to rescue Burkhart, they proved to be no match to America's elite team. "Operation: Lady Doomsday" During a G.I. Joe raid on a Cobra stronghold, a half dozen troopers thought they had cornered and outnumbered Snake-Eyes. They didn't expect he had something in his boot to get him out of this tight situation. Cobra Troopers were to be deployed once the location of the Pit was known. Cobra Commander's Trojan robot plan fizzled and they were forced to go head back to base."The Trojan Gambit" Several troopers masquerading as a bugle corps attempted to steal the Joes' M.O.B.A.T. during an Armed Forces Day parade. Although unarmed, the Joes bluffed them into surrendering."'Tanks' for the Memories" Cobra Troopers surrounded the fighting forces of the Joe Team and Oktober Guard and took the R.T.V. from them."To Fail is to Conquer... To Succeed is to Die!" Two particular Troopers were left behind to execute both Joes and Cobra, their sadistic nature both Clutch the time he needs to train the V.A.M.P.'s guns on them. Troopers in the Cobra stronghold in Iran managed to keep up the masquerade long enough before the Cobra Commander in their midst is actually a doppelganger."Walls of Death!" MUX History: Cobra Troopers continue to be the entry-level position for most Cobra with no prior military experience (those with a military background can often enter directly as Vipers). They are the poorest-trained and equipped Cobra soldier, although some specialize as troopers rather than transfer directly into the Vipers. OOC Notes Lab-Rats report directly to Typhoid. Logs Players Available as DCs or OCs Gallery Troops1.jpg Troops7.jpg Troops2.jpg Troops3.jpg Troops4.jpg Troops5.jpg Troops6.jpg Troops8.jpg Troops9.jpg|Night Stalkers... Beauty, Brains, and Danger Troops10.jpg Troops11.jpg Troops12.jpg Troops13.jpg Troops14.jpg Troops15.jpg Troops16.jpg Troops17.jpg References *YoJoe.com page Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra R&D Category:Cobra Troopers Category:Cobra DCs Category:Humans